


Crash

by Nemeton



Series: Crash & Burn [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeton/pseuds/Nemeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Season 3 Episode 5 tag] "I've been so used to disappointments that it became the only possible outcome.<br/>I kept expecting them... those three words.<br/>All night long, I waited.<br/>I dreaded them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

oOo

 

I kept expecting them... those three words.

All night long, I waited.

I dreaded them.

 

I kept still in the early sun, on my guards, waiting.

 

Then I looked in his mischievous rainy eyes; A blonde strand caught the sun a second before he put it back and smiled.

 

And just for a moment, I forgot.

 

“Every move I've ever made was planned in advance. Kissing you... was not.”

 

My heart skipped a beat. I wondered, just for sec, whose gorgeous man's bed I was in.

How could I be so in love knowing so little about him?

Zero was a layer; Gideon another one.

I kinda asked myself which strange mix of them had taken the lead. How could a guy who built his image so carefully could have done something like that?

 

Reckless.

Was that Zero?

 

How could guy who had everything he ever wanted within arm's reach could risk it all?

Money. Fame. Starter on the best team of the state.

And for what? A chance at a wrecked newborn love? The Zero I tought I knew would laugh. He would have known better.

How could he be so idealistic ? Clueless, almost.

What did I do to deserve so much consideration?

 

I've been so used to disappointments that it became the only possible outcome.

 

What was I expecting, giving him such an ultimatum ?

Nothing. Precisely.

Release, maybe.

I'd rather take resentful relief over burnt hopes any day. Better be bitter than bitten, right?

 

I would have settled for half-truths and semi-happiness. I would have been at least a bit content, with Lucas.

I'll need to address that, by the way. Later.

Point is: I would have settled for it.

Instead my heart seemed ready to explode at any minute. I was oscillating between bursting with exhilaration and chocking on fear.

 

I feared them so much, those three words.

 

I was almost relieved when Lionel called regarding Amin's stadium drama. I'd been forced to wrap my mind around that new problem and forgot about mines for a few hours. But it didn't last long before I was drawn to him again.

 

-

 

The charity match was fun. The after-game, not so much.

Zero was fired up. He walked towards me with that conqueror face he only wears when he's sports-induced high and exhausted at the same time. That did things to my stomach, and for a minute, I thought it was just us.

 

The journalists kept mainly to themselves during a game. Press people knew better than go and try to interrupt a match. Respecting play-time was engraved in their minds if they didn't wanna get a life-time ban from any court or arena.

So, court-side was definitely the place to be left in peace. Well, during the game at least.

After, it was another story.

 

We barley exchange five words before they were on us. Well, on him.

I watched his clenched jaw tightened up even more and I knew it was going to be a disaster. The beginning of the fallout.

Zero always had a temper but he wasn't a violent guy. When he trashed that reporter's mike, I wondered if the comet was about to crash.

And I waited for the words. They didn't come. Not then.

Just a rough shove while he was making his way out of there.

I just stood there stupidly, gaping at questions I wasn't really hearing.

 

And God I understood him so well. It was all my fault.

Weirdly enough, we never experienced that. We've had fights, differences of opinion, sure.

But at that massage parlour, we were strangers all over again.

 

Him and his fucking bravado; me insecure as hell and too shy to protest.

I had no idea how to talk to him. I was so scared of them they had become all I was expecting. Those fucking words.

 

And there they were.

 

“I regret it!”

 

I crumbled inside. I must be a bit masochistic because they held a form of reassurance.

At last, the known feeling of disappointment. That tight clench in my chest. That hurt.

I sighed. I'd been such a jerk. And he'd been a fucked-up romantic knight and then an asshole for two minutes but still... Perfect match.

 

-

 

I went to his house without deciding it. Once more I was just drawn to him.

 

That guy is the very air I breathe. A fucking magnet. And he puts up with all my shit. All my insecurities. I know I'll screw up; I'm messed up. But so is he. He'll screw up too.

 

All I wanted was to see him. Hear his voice. Feel him.

 

He was alone in his bathtub. Too big for one and bit small for two. I looked in his resolved brooding eyes and fell for him all over again.

I didn't really know who Zero was.

But then again, I didn't really know what love was before falling for him.

Actually, I couldn't even recall when it occurred. At one point it was just there: a childish love, but a love still.

 

Before the crazy attraction. Ironically, that came after.

 

I had slowly become such a slave of my desire for him. I had to keep my body in check every minute of every hour. Until I just snapped. From his hands on my knee. Just that.

 

In the dim light of his bathroom, it became easy again. It was still him and me. We were in it together.

 

He had dismissed my apology with a funny one-liner and that was ok.

We fell back in a slow, comfortable pace, as I slid in the bath.

 

“Let's go to my place and order Chinese”, I said after a while.

 

He seemed to ponder.

 

“I could eat Chinese food.”

 

He liked his lips. Too slowly.

 

“But before...”

 

A devilish smile.

 

“Come here.”

 

He spread his legs. I fitted in between just fine, offering him my back.

 

“I've wanted you all day.”

 

His lips on my neck. The feel of his tongue, his mouth sucking on a spot, softly reddening the skin. He had his ways to drive me up the wall. In a good way.

His hands slid on my thighs.

 

“Even when I'm mad as hell I want you”

 

The rush of desire was so sudden it almost surprised me. I should have known better.

The roughness in is voice behind my ear made me so hot. His hands on my thighs were driving me mad.

 

I cocked my head so I could kiss him deeper, taste him better. He came closer to me, wrapping himself against my back. I felt how hard he was, his length against my rear.

 

“We're in it together”

 

He ground against me, finally taking me in his hands. The pleasure rushed in my body, hitting like a shock-wave. He bit the space between my neck and shoulder and his movements became erratic. Quicker.

He stroke me faster. Faster. His hot breath uneven against my ear.

 

My body was moving without my own volition, driven by the promises held in the building pleasure, coming wave after wave. He kept stroking, kissing me, licking me, making me so hot and bothered that l came hard and fast. My whole body was shaking. I could have sunk if it wasn't for the tight grip he had on me. He pressed my ass against him and buried is nails in my flesh, coming between us.

 

“You're mine” He stated, out of breath.

 

“I am.” Obviously.

 

Indeed I was.

 

Team Zero for the win!

 

oOo


End file.
